Mirror
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Merefleksikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Fic pertama di fandom ini, fic ulang tahun dan penyemangat UAN untuk Suzuka Daidouji. Modifikasi Canon, Clone Syaoran. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

**Warning: First Fic in this fandom, Modifikasi Canon, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dsb.**

**Main Chara: Clone Syaoran.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Dipersembahkan untuk _Suzuka Daidouji_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat dan amat terlambat serta penyemangat sebelum mengerjakan UAN.**

**I hope you'll like this**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror<strong>

_[Merefleksikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya]_

* * *

><p>Kau membuka kedua kelopak matamu. Di mana ini? Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar di dalam pikiranmu. Ya, di mana ini? Sekelilingmu gelap, bahkan untuk melihat tubuhmu pun kau kesulitan.<p>

Kau mencoba menyusun ingatan-ingatan di kepalamu. Kau baru ingat, bahwa kau telah meninggal. Meninggal, bagaimana? Jawabannya mudah, karena kau melindungi dirimu yang asli. Kau berdecak saat mengingat kenangan itu dan menyapu sekelilingmu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar menyilaukan matamu muncul dari arah depan, kau pun mengatupkan kelopak matamu untuk menghalaunya. Dan saat kau membuka mata, kau terkejut karena sekelilingmu penuh dengan dirimu sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanyamu pada sosok di hadapanmu yang sangat amat mirip dengan dirimu sendiri. Bukan, tampaknya itu bukan pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan pada orang di hadapanmu tapi kepada dirimu sendiri.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan menyadari sosok itu hanyalah pantulan dirimu di dalam cermin. "Siapa kau?" kau kembali bertanya pada sosok yang tak mungkin menjawab itu.

Lebih tepatnya: "Siapa aku?" itu bukan, yang ingin kau tanyakan? Dalam seluruh eksistensimu, kau mengenakan nama orang lain: Syaoran. Itu bukan namamu, karena kau tidak memiliki nama pada awalnya.

Kau hanya replica, sebuah _clone_ yang diciptakan untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatan Sakura yang rupanya juga sama sepertimu: _clone_.

Ironi, bukan?

Kau pandangi lagi sosok di hadapanmu, seolah sosok itu adalah Syaoran. Kalian begitu mirip, tidak ada yang berbeda, semua mirip. Tinggi tubuh, kekuatan, suara, semuanya mirip. Dan orang yang berarti dalam hidup kalian pun sama: Sakura.

Dan penyesalan dalam hidup kalian pun sama. Kau yang dengan tanganmu sendiri menusuk Sakura tepat di dadanya. Hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura seperti namanya dan menghilang dari hadapanmu.

Syaoran yang saat itu tidak menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis kecil itu terkena _black seal_ dan terbunuh oleh kutukan itu sendiri.

Keinginan dalam hidup kalian pun sama. Kau ingin memutar kembali waktu, hingga kau tidak perlu menusuk Sakura. Akuilah dari sudut hatimu, kau menginginkan hal itu.

Syaoran pun menginginkan hal itu. Dan keinginannyalah yang membuat kalian berdua tercipta.

Kalian terlalu mirip bahkan nasib yang kalian alami pun mirip. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Kau menyentuh kaca tipis itu, seolah sedang menyentuh pipi Syaoran. "Siapa aku?" kau kembali menggumamkan pertanyaan itu.

Padahal kau tahu, berapakali pun kau bertanya kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Umumnya saat orang bertanya seperti itu ia akan menjawab namanya, tapi kau? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki namamu sendiri.

"Apa kau memiliki keinginan?" Kau mengangkat kepalamu saat mendengar suara feminim memenuhi ruang kosong itu. Kau memutar kepalamu dan mencoba mencari siapa yang bertanya barusan. "Kau akan tahu, jika kau mengatakan keinginanmu," ucap orang itu lagi.

Kau terdiam dan kembali menatap refleksimu di cermin dan memejamkan mata. Ingatanmu berlompat-lompat di kepalamu, mencoba mencari hal yang paling kau sesali dalam hidup dan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Lompatan ingatanmu terhenti di sebuah ingatan saat kau berada di Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Hari itu termasuk penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupmu. Kau yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arah penyihir berambut pirang itu dan menyentuh matanya.<em>

_Tatapanmu beserta suaramu yang dingin seolah membekukan hati yang diberikan oleh Syaoran. Tanpa rasa bersalah kau mengambil mata biru milik Fai yang merupakan sumber kekuatan sihirnya. "AKH!" penyihir itu mengerang._

_Tapi, kau? Tanpa rasa jijik kau memasukkan bola mata itu ke dalam mulutmu dan mengunyahnya. Darah pun mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirmu._

* * *

><p>Kau menyernyitkan dahimu saat mengingat kenangan itu. Mungkin, kau baru merasakan jijik saat mengingatnya kembali.<p>

"Apa kau ingin mengembalikan bola mata penyihir itu?" tanya orang itu. Kau terdiam, secara teknis kau memang sudah mengembalikkan kekuatan sihir itu kepada Fai sebelum kau meninggal.

Ingatanmu kembali berlompatan. Menandakan bahwa kau menolak tawaran orang itu. Kali ini, ingatanmu berhenti saat kau berada di Nihon, lebih tepatnya alam mimpi Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Kau yang memperebutkan ingatan Sakura dengan Syaoran membuat alam mimpi Sakura retak dan membentuk jalan keluar menuju dunia nyata. Kau dan Syaoran keluar dari alam mimpi itu.<em>

_Syaoran dengan kuatnya mencengkram tanganmu yang memegang ingatan Sakura. Tapi ingatan itu menginginkan hal lain, hingga dia terbang dan lepas dari genggaman tanganmu._

_Kau dan Syaoran melompat turun dan kembali melompat ke atas untuk mendapatkan ingatan itu. Syaoran menatapmu geram dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Kau pun tak mau kalah dan mengayunkan pedangmu._

_Kalian bersiap menusuk satu sama lain, tapi tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Dan tak terelakkan lagi, sosok itu tertusuk oleh pedangmu di dadanya dan luka gores di bahunya akibat pedang Syaoran._

_Kau membelalakkan matamu saat menyadari sosok itu adalah Sakura. Sosok yang tertusuk pedangmu sambil merentangkan tangannya dan sosok yang tengah menatapmu adalah sosok yang ingin kau lindungi, bukan? Sakura._

"_Sakura!" seru Syaoran. Kau pun menarik pedangmu perlahan dari dadanya, dan Sakura memutar kepalanya menatap Syaoran._

"_Aku... bukan Sakura-mu," ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Kau terkesiap mendengarnya, secara tidak langsung Sakura menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada, yaitu: clone. _

_Sakura kembali menatapmu. "Karena aku sama sepertimu," terangnya. Kau semakin terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Kalian... kalian adalah sesuatu yang sama. Seketika pandanganmu menjadi kosong._

_Sakura kembali memutar kepalanya dan menceritakan tentang Sakura yang asli kepada Syaoran. Sementara kau? Mematung di tempatmu, seolah mencoba menyerap kata-perkata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sakura._

_Kalian memiliki nasib yang sama, tapi... dengan tanganmu kau baru saja menusuknya, dan merenggut hidup Sakura. Tanpa kau sadari tanganmu yang memegang pedang itu sedikit bergetar._

_Sayuo-sayup kau mendengar Sakura berkata, "Oleh karena itu... bebaslah." Dan tubuhnya pun secara perlahan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatapmu dengan sendu._

_Tubuhnya yang rapuh itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukanmu. Secara refleks tubuhmu yang mengenali Sakura mengangkat tangan, seolah menahan agar tubuh rapuh Sakura tidak jatuh dari dada bidangmu._

"_Aku dan kamu sama... selama mereka masih hdiup... ini bukan akhir," ucapnya. Kau masih bergeming dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan kosong. Tangannya yang sebagian telah berubah menjadi kelopak sakura menyentuh lenganmu._

_Dan dia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga mendekati telingamu dengan sisa kekuatan dan waktu yang ia miliki, ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku jatuh ci—"_

_CRING_

_Sayangnya, waktu yang dia miliki tidak banyak. Dan dia telah lebih dulu berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan di sekelilingmu. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kepadamu. Kau terpaku di tempatmu saat menyadari Sakura sudah tidak ada di dekatmu._

_Kau menundukkan kepalamu ketika merasakan sebuah kelopak sakura berusaha terbang ke atas. Kau menatapnya, sebuah kelopak sakura yang bersinar cukup terang._

_Kau menggapainya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam genggaman tanganmu. "AAAAAAAAKH!" dan kau pun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Kehilangan itu sakit, bukan?_

* * *

><p>"Apa kau ingin memutar kembali waktu agar tidak menusuk gadis itu?" tanya orang itu seolah dia dapat membaca pikiranmu. Kau berkutat dalam pikiranmu. Jika kau memutar kembali waktu, maka kau akan berbuat hal yang sama dengan Syaoran dan segalanya akan berubah.<p>

"Tidak," jawabmu yakin. Bukan itu yang kau inginkan. Karena jika kau memilih memutar kembali waktu, kau akan tetap bekerja dengan Fei Wang.

"_Aku jatuh ci—" _

Kau kembali teringat dengan kalimat yang terpenggal itu. Kau ingin, ingin sekali mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu?" tanya orang itu yang terdengar sangat memanjakan telingamu. Kau mengerutkan dahimu.

"Tidak," jawabmu yakin. Orang itu menghela napas lalu terdengar jentikkan jari dan tiba-tiba kau sudah berdiri di depan seorang gadis cantik dengan _kimono_ serta rambut panjang hitamnya yang terurai. Kau kenal dengan yakin sosok itu, Yuuko, sang penyihir dimensi.

Dan kau baru menyadari, bahwa kau memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Hanya jiwamu yang berada di dalam ruang gelap itu. Tampaknya, penyihir itu menyihirmu hingga kau terperangkap di dalam dunia cermin itu dan merefleksikan dirimu di sana.

"Jadi, apa kau menginginkan untuk dihidupkan kembali?"

DEG!

Itu tawaran yang kau butuhkan. "Bersama dengan Sakura," sambung Yuuko dan seketika ribuan kelopak Sakura muncul di hadapanmu dan membentuk tubuh Sakura.

Kau menatap tubuh gadis itu lekat-lekat. Kau merindukannya. Sangat. Begitujuga yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata cokelat Sakura.

"Lalu, apa bayarannya?" tanyamu tanpa basa-basi. Tentu kau mengerti bertransaksi dengan Yuuko. Penyihir itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela napas.

"Kalian tidak perlu membayar, karena aku yang akan membayarnya dengan nyawaku."

Jelas, kau dan Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuuko. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak harus menghkawatirkanku, yang terpenting kau dan Syaoran akan dihidupkan kembali dan aku pastikan kalian akan langsung bertemu. Tapi... kalian akan kembali berhadapan dengan sosok kalian yang asli, bagaimana?" tawar Yuuko.

Kau menatap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingmu dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku menerima tawaran itu," jawab kalian secara bersamaan sembari bertukar pandang. Sakura pun langsung melompat ke pelukanmu.

"Akhirnya aku dapat mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu," ucap Sakura dengan yakin. Kau pun mengeratkan pelukanmu dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>10 tahun kemudian.<strong>

Kau memasuki kamarmu dan juga Sakura. "Siapa namanya?" tanyamu. Sakura menatap anak kalian berdua dan mengusap wajah bayi mungil itu. "Ah, aku lupa namanya adalah Sya—"

"Tsuabasa," potong Sakura cepat. Kau tersentak dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Karena, kau adalah Syaoran bagiku, Syaoran yang nyata," ungkap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

Kau tersenyum dan kembali merengkuh istrimu. "Iya," ucapmu dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan beralih ke kepala bayi mungil itu.

* * *

><p>Kau kembali menatap sekelilingmu, tempat itu sangat gelap, seperti saat kau yang baru saja meninggal waktu itu.<p>

Seperti saat itu, sebuah sinar yang sangat menyilaukan matamu muncul dari arah depan. Kau pun mengatupkan kelopak matamu untuk melindungi indera penglihatanmu dari sinar yang sangat terang itu.

Dan saat kau membuka matamu, kau kembali dikelilingi oleh kaca tipis yang memantulkan dirimu sendiri. Kau ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sosok di cermin itu seperti waktu itu.

"Siapa kau?" Kau terkejut karena sosok dalam cermin itu yang melontarkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Kau mengatupkan kelopak matamu dan mengukir seulas senyum.

"Syaoran," jawabmu yakin. Dan seketika cermin itu hancur berkeping-keping. Hal itu seolah menunjukkan sosok dirimu yang ragu akan dirimu sendiri. Dan saat kau yakin akan identitas diri, maka cermin itu akan hancur.

Mungkin, cermin itu melontarkan pertanyaan terlebih dulu, karena melihatmu yang kini berbeda dari saat itu.

Karena sekarang kau adalah sesuatu yang nyata, bukanlah sebuah _clone_.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Cyn~~~ Fic ini khusus aku persembahkan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ma-maaf karena telat banget. Fic ini juga sebagai penyemangat untukmu yang akan melaksanakan UAN hari senin besok.

Ganbatte! Aku tahu kamu bisa! ^^

Maaf ya kalau gaje banget, huks huks T.T

Oya, ini first ficku di fandom ini. Salam kenal minna ^^ dan alasan aku memilih genre tragedy/hurt/comfort

Pemilihan tragedy karena pas dia makan mata Fay, ngebunuh Sakura menurutku itu cukup tragedy. Pemilihan Hurt/comfort karena awalnya terluka lalu dicomfort oleh kata-katanya Sakura.

Dan, melalui fic ini aku berharap minna tidak kehilangan jati dirinya, ya ^^ #abaikan hehehe

Yaudah, Cyn bagaimana? Huks huks maaf kalo gaje.

Minna, berkenan untuk me-review?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca baik me-review maupun tidak.

Ja ^^


End file.
